Teletouro: Season 1
Season 5 premiered on February 3, 2020 on Nine Network. Created by Orlando Soares and Flávio Maurício Soares, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Sesame Workshop. And also aired on Discovery Kids LatAm in March 16. This season featured the 200th episode. Season Overview Curriculum and Format The curriculum for Season 5 is going global to "emphasize similarities among all of us while celebrating our cultural differences." In an interview with Rosemarie Truglio, she said about this season's curriculum, "In the States, we're comprised of so many ethnicities and cultures. We want to show children the importance of developing friendships with those who don't look like you." The Season features new weekly themes relevant to the lives and interests of a typical preschool child. Fewer Songs of the Week and Segments are employed this season, as studies have shown fewer parents (whom the segments are geared toward) are co-viewing with their children. The Season introduces a new female presenter from the female cast Kathleen de Leon Jones. The Season features 45 episodes in nine weekly themes; short films have two first weekly themes, the first weekly theme called "It's Me!" the female cast helps the kids do an activity similar to what they did in the segment without a frame of the first weekly theme, in the second weekly theme called "Games" Children doing an activity similar to the one they did in the segment. without a frame of the second weekly theme and in the other eights, The children were still displayed after the segments with the frames of each weekly theme. And in the next season, the show will be marked by reduced 25 episodes than normal, with 25 episodes in five weekly themes due to the female cast goes concentrate more, in the nine weekly themes the female cast helps kids doing an activity similar to the one they did in the segment in framework from the weekly themes in short location films, and in Sharing Stories segment, is only one story per week, and it was shown on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The Tuesday and Thursday was shown Get Laugh! segment instead and TV Cultura promotes the new season with the same female cast to be recorded in São Paulo, Brazil, in January 2022. Cast Teletouro's Female Presenters The 4 Female presenters of Previous Season will returned and a new female presenter to make 5 presenters of the female cast. Kathleen de Leon Jones. *Charli Delaney *Casey Burgess *Sun Park *Kellie Hoggart *Kathleen de Leon Jones Puppets *Erin Marshall as Jup Jup/Chatterbox #1 *Natalie Duarte/Alyce Martins as Chatterbox#2 Sesame Street's Muppet Cast *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird/Oscar *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Eric Jacobson as Grover/Bert *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Leslie Carara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby *Martin P. Robinson as Telly Monster *Jerry Nelson as Count Von Count *Fran Brill as Prairie Drawn/Zoe *David Rudman as Baby Bear/Cookie Monster *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster/Bert *Steve Withmire as Ernie *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog Songs of the Week *Move It! (it's me!) *Take It To The Top (games) *Take me To the Limit (bodies) *Feel The Beat (music) *Stop Look Listen (finding out) *Let Us Be the One you Turn to (heartbeat) *Now and Forever (machines) *I Wanna Know (animal adventures) (re-make) *We Rock (colors) Production The season began production in late 2019, with initial filming taking place during the week of November 14. Filming of Songs of the Week took place during the week of December 2, 2019. Major filming Educational Segments for the season began the week of December 11, 2019 and ended the week of January 19, 2020. Episodes Notes *Music director "Bill Sherman" talked to the production team at Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network in Australia in January 2020 that a new version of the song "I Wanna Know" from the eighth theme "animal adventures" would premiere this season. *The season introduces a new opening and closing of the program and the song chosen for the new version of the opening theme was the song "Five in the air" of the Australian children's group "Hi-5". Category:Teletouro Seasons